The Impossible Fate
by percypotterislife
Summary: Percy is gone, at Octavian's hand. Annabeth crumbles and old enemy's come together in his memory. Wishes will be granted by the gods with one person left behind. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! RICK RIORDIAN OWNS EVERYTHING!


Third person POV

Percy saw his life flash before his eyes. First he was five and Gabe was hitting him. Then he was twelve watching the minotaur hurt his mom. Next he was 13 and he saw Annabeth fall off the cliff. Then he was fighting Kronos on Olympus. Next he was letting Annabeth go on her solo quest. Finally, all the images from tartarus came back to haunt him.

Percy's POV

That's when it happened, Octavian's sword came down on me and hit me in the stomach. I had been hit with a sword before, but it was nothing like this. I would rather go back to tartarus than feel this. Octavian just walked away like I wasn't worth his time. All that I've done for my family, friends, even the gods and this is how it ends. The fates were so cruel. Worst of all though, Annabeth and I would never grow old together, never get married, never even have a trouble free life. My last thought before I died is how much I would miss out on and how much my life sucked. That's when it went black and I was in the underworld getting judged. My trial lasted all of three seconds. I was in Elysium, a wonderful place, only beat by the isles of the blest. I wouldn't be reborn though. I can't, knowing that Annabeth and I won't be together again.

Annabeth's POV

The Roman's were beat, there was peace. Octavian was captured, death was too good of a punishment for him. That's when I saw him lying there, lifeless. My handsome boyfriend on the ground not moving, it couldn't be. I ran away from the crowd, I don't care who stares at me or who calls my name to come back. All I care about is my perfect boyfriend who was always so loyal. He was gone. I didn't notice until I was by his side but wet, salty tears were coming fast. The rest of the seven and Nico and Reyna were on there way now. That's when they saw him, and then they ran.

"That isn't Percy, is it?" asked Leo.

I just nodded, unable to speak. Everyone else looked down and most of them started to cry. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down. Yelling, bawling, cursing the fates. Nobody looked at me weird, they knew what Percy and I have been through, they knew how much we loved each other, they knew that this was the most unfair thing the gods and fates ever have done.

Reyna's POV

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, boyfriend of Annabeth, survivor of tartaus, denyer of immortality, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, gone. I marched over to Octavian with the others in my tail, Piper and Jason practically carrying Annabeth.

"How could you?" I screamed, everyone turned to look.

"How could I do what, kill Percy Jackson." He said with a crazy smile. Everyone gasped at the fact Percy was dead.

"After all he's been through, you decided to kill him."

"How could I not, he was a Greek."

"Shut up, SHUT THE HELL UP! Without the Greeks, Roman's would never have existed. When will you get that through your head, we owe them are lives. And to kill Percy Jackson, is crossing the line. He has gone through HELL, literally. Percy and Annabeth fell into tartarus to save the world. He always puts others first. To quote Athena, "His fatal flaw is loyalty, he would destroy the world to save a friend." He has saved your sorry ass probably more times than you can count. He did this without you even knowing. We might as well throw you into tartarus, be thankful we have mercy on your cursed little soul!"

Piper's POV

Percy died yesterday which meant today was dedicated to him. There were many campers who had died and we will have a funeral for all of them but none had done as much as Percy had. There were pictures all around the camp. Pictures during his quests, pictures of Percy and Annabeth, pictures of him battling Kronos, even pictures of him when he was a little kid. Everybody, I mean everybody, had gathered in the amphitheater. People were going to speak in his behalf and then the seven, Nico, and Reyna with Octavian would go to Olympus. Nico was going to speak, along with the stolls, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, even Clarisse was speaking. It was time, let the tears begin.

"Percy was the best friend I could ever have. He was nice, loyal, and knew what to do when you were sad. He was most powerful demigod in history, no offense to you guys." Nico went on like that for a while. Next the Stolls spoke.

"Percy was an awesome guy, he knew how to prank, and had a great sense of humor. No matter what was happening he could put a smile on anyone's face, which is more than even we can do." The Stolls also continued for a few more minutes. Annabeth was speaking next.

"Percy was the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. He was loyal, handsome, and sweet." Then she started to cry. All the campers looked shocked, Annabeth rarely cried, even the new campers knew that. I knew that she couldn't say anything else, not because there wasn't anymore to say, but because it wouldn't come out through the sobs. Annabeth just walked away and no one would ever judge her on that. Thalia was speaking next.

"Percy, or kelp head, was a perfect friend. You can't ask for more than someone who id being threatened with their own life yet will still make sure your okay. I'm a hunter of Artemis, we don't like guys, all the hunter's like him, even Artemis herself like him." Thalia started to cry too. Grover had to take over.

"Percy has been my best bud since before he knew he was a demigod. All our adventures and he always put me above himself. He calmed me down when I was near a cyclopes, underground, or near Nico, no offense but it's my nature to afraid of underworld kids." Grover got through his lovely speech with only a few tears. Clarisse was last and evrerybody wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Percy Jackson was an annoying little punk, but I wouldn't have it any other way. He was the only one who could actually beat me in sword fighting, except maybe Blondie. I finally met my match and bow the little punk is gone. I don;t think I'll ever meet someone like that again." Clarisse walked away and we all clapped. For the Clarisse, the speakers, Percabeth, and Percy Jackson's memory. It was so touching, even the Ares cabin clapped, they couldn't deny the fact that Percy was an impressive guy, even compared to Jason.

Leo's POV

We went to Olympus after the funeral. The gods flashed us there.

"First order of business, punishment of Octavian," said Zeus.

"I vote Tartarus for eternity," said Ares.

"All in agreement?" All the gods raised there hands.

"I now banish Octavian to an eternity in Tartarus for the destruction of Camp Half-Blood and the murder of Perseus Jackson."

Octavian was gone in a flash of light. We all turned back to Zeus.

"All of you demigods will be given one wish. We shall start with Reyna."

"I wish for the two camps to be united," Reyna said.

"It will be done. Nico Di Angelo, it is your turn," said Zeus.

"I wish for the statue of Athena to be on display on Olympus," he said.

"It is done. Leo Valdez, your wish?"

"I wish for Calypso to be freed from her island."

"She will be waiting at Camp Half-Blood. Jason Grace, your wish?"

"I wish for all minor gods to be acknowledged."

"It will be done. Piper McLean, your wish?"

"I wish that we demigods get a few days off."

"It is done. Hazel Levesque, your wish?"

"I wish for my curse to be lifted."

"It is done. Frank Zhang, your wish?"

"I wish for my life to not depend on a piece of wood."

"It is done. Annabeth Chase your wish?"

"I wish for Percy Jackson to be brought back."

"It is impossible, anything else."

"I wish to join him then."

"Alright, Annabeth Chase, you will be flashed to Elysium."

There was a flash of light and Annabeth was gone. She was back with the love of her life, there fates will forever be intertwined. We left Olympus with the two camps as one, the statue of Athena out of harms way, Calypso freed, a few days off, minor gods given recognition, Hazel's curse lifted, and Frank's life expanded. Worst of all, though, we left Olympus with the seven as five.


End file.
